Idiot Get a Job
by Bowser the Cherry Cola
Summary: Mario needs a new TV. If he want to get a new TV he going to need to a job. But what happening his boss is Bowser the person he hates the most?
1. Reason Why The Idiot Got A Job

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. So don't sue me!   
  
Am just a poor person with a computer.  
  
I wrote this when I was bored so if you find it   
  
sick, stupid, retarded, short, and bad (which it is) blame it to me.   
  
Just don't sue me!  
  
PG-13 for Mario's Potty Mouth, (Sometimes Other People But Usually   
  
Mario) Mario's Stupid Yelling, And Weird Stuff.  
  
A/N: Yeah I know Mario is a plumber but pretend he has no job!  
  
====================================================================  
  
Idiot Get a Job  
  
= Mario and Peach's House =  
  
Mario was flipping though the channels in his television  
  
Mario: Powerpuff Girls? Boring.  
  
Mario: Pokemon? New episode where Pikachu get attack by living dung?   
  
Boring.  
  
Mario: Yu-Gi-Oh? Weird friendship girl murder everyone in the show?   
  
YAY! Um.. I means boring.  
  
Television: I love you... You love me...  
  
Mario: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! NOT BARNEY THE GAY PURPLE THING!!!!!   
  
(Throw remote control at his television.   
  
When the remote control hit his television. The television broke.)   
  
Mario: Shit. Gotta ask Peach for a new TV. Speaking of Peach.   
  
Where the hell is she?!?  
  
(By the time Mario said that the front door flied open revealing   
  
Peach.)  
  
Peach: Phew! After working like that. I sure need well deserve rest.  
  
Mario: Huh? Hey it Peach! Peach, where the hell you been!?!?!  
  
Peach: Well duh I been in McDonald working as Manger!!!!!!   
  
Didn't I say that 100,000 times already!?!?! Do you have short-term   
  
memory!?!?  
  
Mario: NO, DON'T HAVE SHORT-TERM MEMORY!!!!!! I REMEMER MY POTTY   
  
TRAINING WHEN I WAS 5!!!!!!!!  
  
Peach: OK! OK! Gee aren't you short-temper.  
  
Mario: Meh. Whatever. Anyway I you want you to buy me a new TV.   
  
Cause the last one broke.  
  
Peach: *sigh* Don't tell me you broke it by throwing   
  
your remote control when you saw the baby television   
  
show "Barney and Friends"?  
  
Mario: ...Yes.  
  
Peach: Thought so. But this time am not going to buy it for you,   
  
If you want it you going have to get a job.  
  
Mario: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T WANNA GET A JOB!!!!!!  
  
DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Peach: Well lazyass you're not going to get the television until   
  
you get a job.  
  
Mario: ALRIGHT FINE!!!! But where the hell am going to find a job?  
  
Peach: Lucky you. A coworker of mine gave me copy of today newspaper   
  
today.  
  
Mario: Huh? What the hell a damn newspaper have to do   
  
with jobs!?!?!  
  
Peach: Retard. In a newspaper there a page of jobs offering for   
  
people. Do you ever read a newspaper?  
  
Mario: Nope.  
  
Peach: -_-; Oh, whatever. I find a job for you.   
  
(tried find a job in the newspaper) Oh yeah, this is a great job   
  
for you!  
  
Mario: What is it? It better not be a stupid job!  
  
Peach: The job is a Food Tester for King Bowser Koopa's Café.   
  
And it not a stupid job.  
  
Mario: CRAP!!! I DON'T WANNA WORK IN THAT BITCH'S SHITHOLE!!!!!!!   
  
GIVE ME A BETTER JOB!!!!!!!   
  
Peach: Well too bad the other ones are more worse than that.  
  
Mario: WELL TELL ME THE OTHER ONES! EVEN IF THERE ARE BADER!!!!  
  
Peach: Well all right here the other jobs: Rearwiper (Asswiper),   
  
Nosepicker, Telemarker, Sex Mate, and Toad Killer.  
  
Mario: Man those jobs suck more than working for Bowser!  
  
Peach: Told you.  
  
Mario: Oh well.  
  
Peach: Anyway tomorrow am going to call Bowser for your job interview.  
  
= Tomorrow Morning =  
  
Peach is talking in the phone to Bowser about Mario's Job Interview.  
  
Peach: Ok. Yeah. Great! Thank you! Bye!  
  
Peach: Wait until I tell Mario about the great news!  
  
Peach go to Mario's room she see he asleep.   
  
Mario is sleeping and dreaming about him eating a large papaya.  
  
Mario: Ohhh Yummm *drool*  
  
Peach: WAKE UP BITCH!!!!!  
  
Mario: Huh? Wha? ...DAMN!!! WHY THE HELL YOU WAKE ME?!?! I WAS HAVING   
  
A GREAT DREAM!!!!!  
  
Peach: Sorry. I just want to tell you that Bowser want you in his café  
  
in a hour for the job interview. If you don't go to the job interv-  
  
iew he might not give you a second chance. That mean........ NO TV FOR  
  
YOU!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mario: Oh... Ok.... WHAT!?!?! I BETTER GET HOPPING ON DRESSING UP AND   
  
DRIVING TO THAT BASTARD'S PLACE OR ELSE NO TV FOR ME!!!!!!!   
  
====================================================================  
  
Oh poor Mario he going to be soon be working for that windbag Bowser.  
  
He wouldn't work for him if Peach would just give a new Television.  
  
Oh well lazyness don't give you a new television...  
  
I hope you like this chapter (most likely not). :p   
  
What going to happen to Mario when he go to the job interview for   
  
Bowser's job offering. Find out in the next stupid chapter. 


	2. The Interview

Disclaimer: Again I don't own anything... SO QUIT BUGGING ME!!!!!!!  
  
AND DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!   
  
Yeah, I made a new chapter so feel free to flame. :p Ah, yes I DO have to prood-read  
  
this fic. Because I created this fic rather VERY early morning....  
  
Recap: Mario brake his TV and is going to get a job because Peach  
  
won't buy his TV. Peach finds a job but Mario hate it because Bowser  
  
is the boss but all the other job sucks badly. So Mario HAVE to take   
  
the job since he can't live without TV.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Idiot Get a Job  
  
= Streets of Toad Town =  
  
Mario is trying to go in front of an old lady's car. Because the   
  
old-timer is so slow.   
  
Mario: GET OUTTA MY WAY FARTHOLE!!!!  
  
Old Lady: (Driving slowly) Damn those young people they have no   
  
respect for their elders. Back in my day everyone drive like this.  
  
Mario: SHUT THE HELL UP YOU OLD BAG OF CHIPS!!!! AM GOING TO BE LATE   
  
FOR MY JOB INTERVIEW!!!!! SO MOVE IT!!!!!!!! (Pull out a bazooka and   
  
fires at the old lady's car)  
  
Old Lady: (Her car blow up) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! (Dies)  
  
Mario: BWHAHAHA!!!!! SERVE YOU RIGHT!!!!!! (Drive away)  
  
After few moments Mario make it to Bowser's Café  
  
= Bowser's Café =  
  
Mario walks into to the Café and see of one of Bowser's brats. (A/N:  
  
Yes they ARE BRATS!!!! SO SUE ME!!!!! NO DON'T SUE ME!!!! PLEASE!!!   
  
I WAS JUST KIDDING!!!!!! ;_; _)  
  
Baby Bowser: Hello, welcome to... (See Mario) WHAT!?!?! GIT OUT OF HERE  
  
FATASS WE DON'T SERVE THE LIKES OF YOU!!!!!  
  
Mario: Well pardon me I came here for the job interview for food   
  
tester.  
  
Baby Bowser: You don't have any proof. How do I know your not lying?  
  
Mario: Well um... I don't any proof...  
  
Baby Bowser: That all I want to hear soooo... GIT OUT!!!!! (Grab Mario  
  
and give him the boot)  
  
Baby Bowser: AND STAY OUT!!!!!!!  
  
Mario: Stupid brat. Oh well. If he not going to let me in. I guess  
  
I got to use this. (Pull out bazooka and fires at the door)  
  
Baby Bowser: Huh? WHAT THE?!?! DIDN'T I SAID STAY OUT!?!?! GO AWAY   
  
FATASS!!!!!!!! (See bazooka) Oh... No...  
  
Mario: No way in hell am getting out. Am going to that job interview  
  
you like or not!!! (Aims bazooka at Baby Bowser) GOT THAT?!?!  
  
Baby Bowser: ACKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mario: SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BITCH!!!!!!!!! (Fires at Baby Bowser)  
  
Baby Bowser: AAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!! (Dies)  
  
Mario: ..... Whatever.  
  
Mario walks to the door in front of him and sees a worker  
  
Mario: Hi, Can you tell me where King Bowser Koopa your boss is?  
  
Worker: Huh? Oh he in the door in the left of me. Knock first  
  
before entering because he get upset if you don't. Why you need to see   
  
him?  
  
Mario: Job Interview for food tester.  
  
Worker: Oh. (I don't know he want to be the food tester of this   
  
hellhole. The last one dies in 3 days with all the crap he tested)  
  
Mario walks to the left of the female worker and knock at the door.  
  
Bowser: Come in.  
  
Bowser: HUH?!? MARIO, GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU ASSHOLE!!!!!!!  
  
Mario: I came here for the damn job!!!!!! Have you forgotten?!?!?  
  
Bowser: Oh, my bad.  
  
Mario: Oh, yeah. I kill one your kids. What his name? Oh, yeah  
  
Baby Bowser.  
  
Bowser: Huh? Oh.  
  
Mario: So.... Your not mad? He IS your kid.  
  
Bowser: Like hell no. He a half-ass brat who want everything.  
  
Even drugs.  
  
Mario: O_o Oh that good. Cause if you were mad I blow your ass off  
  
with my bazooka.  
  
Bowser: O_o Ooookkkk...... Anyway sit down. (Points to a hard and   
  
smelly chair)  
  
Mario: (sit down) Ewwwwwww.......  
  
Bowser: SHUT UP YOU ASS!!!! I made that chair by my own crap!!!  
  
Mario: No wonder it so smelly and hard.  
  
Bowser: DO YOU WANT THE JOB OR NOT!?!?!!?!  
  
Mario: HELL YES!!!!!!!!  
  
Bowser: THEN SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mario: ....SO WHEN YOUR GONNA DO THE INTERVIEW!!!!  
  
Bowser: Right now. (Pull out a paper and pen) Ok how old are you?  
  
Mario: WHAT THE HELL THAT GOT TO WITH JOBS!!!!??  
  
Bowser: .........EVERYTHING!!!!!!! SO ANSWER THE DAMN THING!!!!!!!  
  
Mario: .......I forget.....  
  
Bowser: O_o I just put down "3". (Writes down "Age: 3 Years Old")   
  
Mario: Yeah whatever. Just hurry up.  
  
Bowser: Ok. Do you love food?  
  
Mario: HELL YEAH!!!!!  
  
Bowser: Would stop yelling? You been yelling ever since you got here.  
  
Mario: HELL NO!!!!!  
  
Bowser: Fine. Do whatever you want. (Writes down "Like Food: Yes")  
  
Next question. Your full name?  
  
Mario: Mario Mario  
  
Bowser: Mario Mario??? What kind of retarded full name is that!?!?!  
  
Mario: Hey! For your information my mom and dad name me "Mario" so  
  
blame it to them!?! And everyone in my family has Mario for their   
  
last name!!! Even my brother Luigi!!!  
  
Bowser: Yeah I know. I just find it stupid for someone who their   
  
first AND their last name the same. (Writes down "Full name: Mario   
  
Mario")  
  
Mario: ...I know.  
  
Bowser: Yeah alright. The next isn't a question it a small test on  
  
the computer keyboard.  
  
Mario: WHAT!?!?! PEACH NEVER SAID TO ME THERE A TEST IN A JOB   
  
INTERVIEW!! THAT BITCH!!!  
  
Bowser: Tough luck. If want the job you gonna take the test.  
  
Mario: Shit. So where the computer?  
  
Bowser: There (Point to a crap looking computer)  
  
Mario: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?!?!  
  
Bowser: No duh, its the computer. Ass.  
  
Mario: NO WAY AM GOING TO PUT MY HANDS IN THAT SHIT!!!!!!  
  
Bowser: It the only computer in the building.   
  
Mario: Damn.  
  
Bowser: Feh. Anyway show me the home row.  
  
Mario: Home row? What that?  
  
Bowser: Oh screw this. I don't want teach my most hated person  
  
anything!! Am done with this crap.  
  
Mario: YAY!!!! So did I get the job!?!?!  
  
Bowser: Yeah yes you got the job. Your job start tomorrow. Just get the  
  
hell out!!!!  
  
Mario: OK!!!!!! (Ran out of the room)  
  
Bowser: Fatass (A/N: You know. Alot of people seem to calling Mario a   
  
fatass lately o_O) (Take out a vanilla flavor spray and start   
  
spraying the room) Smelly smelly smelly...  
  
= Streets of Toad Town =  
  
Mario was driving and laughing like a idiot (Which he is) at the same   
  
time.  
  
Mario: Hahahahah!!! I soon get my new TV!!!  
  
Suddenly a old man drive in front of him (What with the old people!?!)  
  
Mario: WHAT THE!?! Not this crap again. (Pull out bazooka)  
  
Old Man: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Drive away from   
  
Mario)  
  
Mario: Well that good it saves me more time.  
  
= Mario and Peach's House =  
  
Mario park his car in front of his house. He than went into his house   
  
and see Peach siting down reading a book.  
  
Peach: So how was the job interview?  
  
Mario: It was great and I got the job!  
  
Peach: Good for you.  
  
Mario: Anyway gimme the TV!!!!!  
  
Peach: Oh, sorry you need to earn the money in the job and use that  
  
money to buy it. Not my money  
  
Mario: SHIT!!!! I THOUGHT I JUST GET A JOB AND THAT IT!!!!!  
  
Peach: Sorry I forgot to tell you about it. Anyway it really late. So  
  
why don't we sleep and talk about this tomorrow?  
  
=======================================================================  
  
End of chapter 2 don't you think this suck more than chapter 1 because  
  
I think so. Mario didn't suffer too much in this chapter BUT watch  
  
me. HE WILL SUFFER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
